Prom Night A night to die for
by Tyson Kinomiya Granger
Summary: Something has happened during the night of the Bey-high school prom. Mr. Dickenson wants to find out why it was burned down along with the whole town.  REMAKING UNDERWAY
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

Hey all you people of I'm new to writing and posting a fic and I might have had a hard time with this or…well I don't know. Any way if you want to know more about me and my ideas check my Bio.

**Summery**

Something has happened during the night of the Bey-high school prom. Mr. Dickenson wants to find out why it was burned down along with the whole town.

**Title**

The Rage

Chapter 1

Mr. Dickenson walked in to the interrogation room with a blond teenager in the room, he was sitting down thinking about what had happened a week ago.

"Max, I see you're one of the survivors of the incident that took place on Friday night at 8; 00pm. Right?" Said Mr. Dickenson. Max nodded like nothing had happened, but there was pressure in the room that had the blond boy want to weep in sorrow.

"That's right, so what do you want to know?" Max asked with his eyes feeling hot.

"What happened that night? And start from the beginning, please." Said Stanley.

Max looked out the window remembering the screams and cries for help.

"It was a week ago, but it started two weeks ago…"

Two weeks ago

The base ball field was already active with students, they where already starting the bat-up with a blue haired boy wearing a blue and red ball cap. He looked pretty nervous out there, but the other students were giggling and hissing at him, he wanted to run away. Run far away from all this.

"Common Tyson!" Called his P.E teacher Miss Kincaid. She was a good woman, brown hair with glasses.

Tyson had to bat the ball and when the person threw the ball he missed the swing, then the pitcher threw again and he missed once more, and again when miss. Kincaid blew the whistle.

"Ok that's it guys hit the showers." Said the P.E teacher, Tyson dropped the bat and stand in embarrassment as the rest of the boys and girls walk past him hissing nasty comments at him.

"Tyson you're such a loser!" Said one kid,

"_Oh I can't hit the ball! Can't hit the ball!_" Teased this aqua blue haired girl.

"Hit the ball stupid!" Said this brunette named Hillary, as she hit him in the head knocking off his hat.

The shower room was full of people, Tyson was showering himself with cold water because he was feeling embarrassed. He was washing out the suds of his hair when he started feeling funny inside him. He was washing in his crotch area when he reached his but line from down there when he felt a warm feeling in his fingers.

He lifted them up to his face and was shocked to see the horror. Blood, he was bleeding from his Butt as he started freaking out from the site.

The blood was rinsing off and flowing under each stall as Ray looked down and his eyes widened, he looked under the stall and saw Tyson bleeding from his ass. He leaped over the little red river and ran to the rest of the boys.

"Dude," Ray said to this dual haired teen as he looked at him, "Tyson, he's bleeding from his butt, he's freaking out." Said Ray as the other boys started to giggle and laugh. They ran to his stall and hung over it and chanted.

"Period! Period! Period! Period!—" They all chanted, banging the walls.

Miss. Kincaid was working on some paper work and heard some commotion and got up and walked to the noise. Kids chanting,

"Hey!" She yelled she went in the one stall that was surrounded and opened it, she was shocked at all the blood, "Knock it off!" She shouted and grabbed this blond teen,

"What are you doing?" Said miss. Kincaid,

"Tyson's just having his period!" Said Max,

"Out. Everybody out now!" Said Miss. Kincaid, she grabbed a towel from one of the racks below and dropped it on Tyson's naked body. Tyson was curled in a fetal position. Kincaid managed to get him in her lap, and tried to make him snap out of it.

"Tyson. Tyson? TYSON!" She gave him a light slap in the cheek when suddenly the light bulb above her exploded into a kindling flame. She screamed as the sound scared her.

Tyson looked up at her and said with his voice shaky, "A-am I dying?" He said with a stream running down his face.

He was sitting down in a chair next to the principal's door, Miss Tate, She was Max's mom. He was watching Kincaid and Judy in the office talking about what happened in the shower room.

Tyson was bleeding from his Butt because he was torn from Grandpa whipping him in the Butt because he was committing a "_sin_" His Grandpa would put it. His mother died giving birth to him, and his dad ran away with another woman. He didn't know why he did, but he wished his dad took him with him, away from his crazy Grandfather in 'That' house.

One teacher came out and told him to go in, which was the secretary; he went in and was holding his books like a school girl would.

"Come in Tyron." Said Miss Judy, Miss Kincaid corrected her.

"Now we looked at what happened in the boys shower and we figured if you want to go home…..if you…..since…..call a taxi….." The words seemed like as if he was falling asleep but him mind was starting to accelerate. "…..Happen again Tyron."

"IT'S TYSON!" He shouted when suddenly the whole desk moved somewhat meters away. He ran out, not startled.

He was walking down the usual road he used to get home. It was perfect. Perfect because it was silent and no one was making a single noise. When he heard a little bike bell ring in the distance, he knew right away it was this annoying kid that teased him every day on his annoying bike, Daichi Sumeragi, He was in grade four.

Daichi was biking towards Tyson as he screamed the words.

"Creepy Carrie! Creepy Carrie!" he chanted from this what ever he called him—

Daichi was suddenly launched in the air with his bike and hit a near by tree just as Tyson's mind accelerated. Daichi was crying in pain, but Tyson didn't even care.

He reached home and started climbing the stairs, his hand reached the part of the broken handrail. He studied it and looked at the roof which had cracks and crevices, even some patched like a cannon ball blew in it.

Tyson's memory

The little guy was walking in his yard when he spotted this attractive teenage girl in the neighbor's yard. He went towards across the lawn over to their yard when she woke up from sun bathing.

"Hi." She said with a smile. Tyson looked at her cleavage and pointed.

"What are those?" He said. The girl looked at her chest realizing her brazier slipped off, she smiled at him again.

"Breast." She said.

"I wish I had some." The girl's eyes widened at what he said.

"No you can't, you're a boy—"

"Papa said good girls don't." He interrupted.

"Your grandpa's like a total hypocrite." Said the girl.

"He said my mama's bad when she made me." Said the little guy.

Her mother, Salima, came out and realized that Mr. Granger had come out at the same time.

"After noon, Mr. Granger." She said. Grandpa looked discussed.

"Tyson! Get over here! What did I tell you?"

"Calm down Ryo, we're just talking." Said the girl.

"Don't tell me to calm down whore-girl!" Grandpa shouted.

"Now Ryo, I asked you not to call my daughter that." Salima said.

"Suck it you Asshole!" The girl shouted back.

"Estelle!" Oh, that was her name. Tyson sprinted back to his side of the lawn.

"Tyson! Get in this house, Right now!" Ryo said and grabbed his wrist hard making him cry.

"Do your self a favor and run away from home!" Said Estelle.

"Estelle, Quiet." Said Salima.

"Ryo says I got boobs 'cause I was a slut!" She kind of yelled to her mother.

"He said what?" She gave her daughter a look. This was interrupted when they both heard loud cries for help. They both looked at the house and watched in horror as the doors and shutters opened and shut like a haunted house did.

"The lord is not mocked! For he with the split foot! And god shall—"

"Papa! No!" The boy cried. But grandpa didn't stop shouting something read from the bible.

But then the cries and séance where halted. It was quiet for a long while as then, the front window was busted off as a large table was thrown out. Then the cries started again.

The other neighbors came out of their houses and walked towards the Granger house hold, and then two guys ran in the yard to get the little guy out of there, when a large rock fell from the sky. Then was soon followed with more rocks and boulders. Then the whole neighbors fled and left Tyson getting abused.

"Stop it!" Grandpa shouted. The meteors slowed their fall on the house and stopped.

"Go to your closet right now!" He screamed, but Tyson was still crying.

"No! I don't want to go to the closet!" He cried.

End of flashback

Tyson remembered that day every time he came back from school; he placed his books on the step and put on his Cross Pendant on and entered the house. It was old and was filled with Religious things and pictures. Crucifix, the last supper painting, and whatever you can imagine. Yes his grand father was in fact a religious man.

Tyson looked by the fireplace and saw his grandfather praying to a large crucifix above it. He was wearing some black suit, which he just finished his duty at the church. To Tyson's surprise, Grandpa said;

"You're a man now."

A/N

Yes! I'm done my late Halloween fic. Now R&R and tell me what you think. By the way I might take forever with my other fic "Rock This Country" sorry.

So this Fanfic is something you've either read or saw in a movie, if anyone has an idea, you can say it on your review. Remember; anyone with or without a profile can review. So R&R Thanks!

P.S; I know this is going to suck, but I now have to do my fanfic's at school now so I may take a long time to update on a chapter.

Hopefully I have time and no interruptions on writing and updating. See ya!

Tyson Kinomiya Granger


	2. Chapter 2

**Intro**

Hey I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! Now you may notice the title in the first chapter "The Rage" I was originally going to call it that but decided to call it Prom Night; a night to die for

Thanks for your reviews!

Here we go!

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Beyblade or its people or likeness

**Chapter 2**

Tyson looked at his Grandfather. The old man went over to sit on the sofa, and held his arms out to him. Tyson just went up to him and said,

"What didn't you tell me Papa, I was so scared." Said Tyson, holding his books.

Grandpa looked at him with those eyes.

"I prayed." Said Ryo.

"Why didn't you tell me? The boys made fun of me." Tyson said, he put his books down and kneeled down in front of his grandfather. Tyson put his books down and went into the arms of his grandfather, holding him and comforting him.

"And god made Eve from the rib of Adam, and Eve was weak and loosed the raven on the world. Then god visited Eve with a curse and the curse was the curse of blood. And the first sin was intercourse." Said Grandpa, "Say it." Grandpa said sternly.

Tyson looked up to his Grandfather with those eyes and replied.

"No papa, it wasn't my fault." Said Tyson, Grandpa looked like he'd had it. Then slapped Tyson hard, making him fall on his hands.

Grand pa went to a bookshelf and grabbed a god-looking magazine, and opened it to a page. Then slapped it into Tyson's face.

"Say it. Eve was weak. Say it!" Grandpa

"I didn't sin! Papa! I didn't sin!"

"Say it!" Grandpa slapped the magazine to his face.

"Eve was weak! Eve was weak." Tyson gave in, and then Grandpa jumped onto another part.

"And the Raven was called sin."

"No Papa and the raven was called sin!" Tyson weeped.

"First sin was intercourse! First sin was intercourse! First sin was intercourse!" Grandpa repeated feeling fed up.

"And the first sin was intercourse. Papa I was so scared, and the boys they all laughed and pointing at me papa!" Tyson cried.

"Come to your closet!" Grandpa whispered.

"No! I didn't sin! _You_ sinned! You hit me hard and I bleed and they laughed!"

Grandpa Grabbed his chin hard pinching him.

"Don't you know I can see inside you?" Grandpa said calmly. Then grabbed his hands with his hard, firm grip, and dragged him into this closet.

"You pray to god and your sins will be washed away!" Grandpa said loudly.

"Papa! Let me go!" Tyson shouted.

Grandpa opened the closet door and shot him in there hitting his head on the wall. Then Grandpa closed the door and locked it.

"Papa! Papa!" He cried, his voice sounding muffled in the door. Tyson sat slumped and cried. He crawled up to this small table with a large god figure. He picked up a match from a small glass cup and strikes it lighting the tiny torch and lighting the candle, and stared at the large god.

Back in reality

"Jesus watches from the wall but his face is cold as stone. And if he loves me as she tells me. Then why do I feel so all alone?" Mr. Dickenson read from a small notebook. He laid it on the desk and looked at Max.

"Any speculations to who the author is?" Said Dickenson. Max folded his arms and sat back on his chair.

"I'm saying, god of the lamb. Tyson Granger?" Max stated, Stanley just nodded his head.

"And what do you suppose he's saying?"

"Probably; 'help me, my grandfather's insane'" Max said kind of making a tiny smirk. Mr. Dickenson adjusted his seating position and spoke.

"Max, have you ever considered yourself as an anti-religious person?" Max looked at Stanley.

"No, but I'm all for believing whatever you believe in. when you say 'Religion' to me, and I'm thinking of Da Vinci's last supper. Jesus looks sad, the apostles are miserable. I don't want to go to their party." Max stated, "Shouldn't Religion be more like…..Dogs playing poker?"

"Dogs playing poker?"

"I can't tell you what any of the apostles are doing. But I can tell you that the little white bull-dog is holding an ace under the table." Mr. Dickenson smiled and snickered.

"See? That's fun. That's all 'Awe' and 'wonderment'. But that other stuff is just ritual and punishment." Max said. Having looks from Stanley kind of made his feel weird inside.

"Well it is."

Granger household

Tyson was reading from this skateboard magazine he had bought and sneak into the closet when Grandpa was out for mass. He already had the clothes, but Grandpa didn't mind the dressing. He was reading when he heard some foot steps approaching the closet door. Tyson hurried up and hid the magazines under the floorboard and scurried over to the alter pretending to pray.

When Grandpa opened the door, he was happy to see his Grandson had washed his sins away.

"Go to bed." Was all he said. Tyson got up and slowly walked out the door to expect something, he suddenly remembered to kiss his grandpa for the night. Grandpa smiled and Tyson walked off.

School started out as a drag in the morning as Tyson walked to his locker slowly feeling embarrassed every time he walked the halls. People would just look and stair at him, this time they where waiting for something.

Mingming and Hilary walked behind him with those nasty looks they where giving him, Tyson felt that. When he came to his locker, he felt safe, but it was strange because everyone was quiet. He didn't know why. When he done the combination, and then opened his locker, long white sticks came spilling out. Tyson knew they where a woman's Tampons. Everyone busted out laughing. The Tampons kept on falling out of his locker for a few seconds as it made a Tampon mountain below his feet.

Everyone was screaming and laughing hysterically at him.

"What are those Tyson!" Shouted this one girl.

"Plug it up, baby!" This male voice chanted. Then it turned to "Plug it up!" Everyone was chanting and laughing.

Tyson got his books and went for class after.

Later that day, the boys and girls were in the girls' locker room. Because the water was screwed up in the boys room. Miss Kincaid came in with her Gym bag and said to everyone.

"Well! Aren't you just a bunch of lovely boys and girls this morning? Excited about the prom? It's coming up. Most of you have your gowns and tux." She said looking at Emily,

"Who's taking you Emily?"

"Max Tate." She said curtly.

"Mariah. Must be Ray Kon." Said Kincaid, Mariah nodded 'yes' as Miss. Kincaid looked at Hilary.

"Hilary. I imagine you can take your pick, so who's the lucky guy?" Hilary looked at her with that bitchy look and said.

"Kai Hiwatari." Miss. Kincaid cached on but wanted everyone to hear.

"Who? Speak up I can't hear you!"

"Kai Hiwatari!" She kind of shouted.

"Well Isn't he the lucky one." Kincaid said.

Tyson was walking into the library and went directly to the computers. And started to search for something he was looking for. When he typed in "Miracles"

"Hey I've got an idea. Why don't we skip soft ball."

"Yeah!" Said Mingming in her squeaky voice

"And we can make, Boot nears, for your prom date instead." Said Miss. Kincaid as she opened her Gym bag.

"We can make them out of these!" She raised her voice to a high octave and spilt them and throwing the Tampon sticks from Tyson's locker to the crowd. Making them scream in shock. Then she threw her Gym bag on the floor in discuss

Hilary turned red and tried leaving.

"I'm leaving!" She said in a shaky tone. Miss. Kincaid grabbed her and yanked Hilary by the shoulder and slammed her against the locker making a huge bang.

"You can't hit us!" Hilary shouted.

"I barley touched you." Said Kincaid.

"You'll get canned for this, see if you don't you fucking _Bitch_!" Hilary said in a bitchy tone.

"I don't really care Tachibana! If you or any of you guys think I'm wearing my teacher hat right now! You're sadly mistaking!" Miss Kincaid raised her voice more.

"Now I want you to know what you did on Friday was a really shitty thing a shitty thing! Now for punishment, you guys will have three days suspension and refusal of your prom tickets." Miss Kincaid said as everyone gasp in horror.

"No!"

"But the school's administration has decided to give you a weeks detention." Everyone calmed down as hey heard her say that.

"But. It's _My_ detention. Fifty minutes, in the gym, everyday, and I'm gonna run you raged!" She shouted.

"I won't come." Said Hilary. Kincaid looked at her and smirked.

"That's up to you Hilary. That's up to all of you! Punishment for skipping detention is three days suspension and refusal of your prom tickets. Get the picture? Right. Change up, and think about what I said." With that, Miss. Kincaid went out the room with firm steps. Hilary was really pissed; she took off her Gym shirt and threw her Gym shoes in Kincaid's Direction.

"She can't get away with this! If we all just stick together we can make-"

"Shut up Hill." Max said. Hilary looked displeased.

"Max."

"Just…Shut up!" Max said walking away from her. Hilary was really displeased.

"This isn't over." She said getting her brush, purse and her heels, "This is so _far _from over! It not even in the same area code! As _over_!" Hilary said pissed off and left.

XOXOXOX

A/N; Alright! I'm finished chapter 2! So go ahead and review if you like.

Just a reminder; I've giving up on my not-published fic "Rock this country" It's hard to think of it's line but I'll publish it in the future.

So R&R and Thnx

Thank you Aquilatamptastas


	3. Chapter 3

**Intro**

Hey all you people! Here we go with Chapter 3! Now you may notice there are tones of different scenes in this fic. (This is from the Movie "Carrie" Written by Stephen King) I'm mixing some of the scenes from the book and 1976 movie and the 2002 remake. If you like. Thanks!

I'm also planning to do a "Final Destination" to Beyblade fanfiction after I'm done Prom Night. So if you want to help me plan it while I'm busy writing Prom night, you're welcome to help anytime. Even if you want to help me with Prom night, I'm alright with that.

Here we go!

**Disclaimer **

I do not own Beyblade or any of its likeness. It belongs to Takao Aoki. Ok I know it's getting way to obvious. I do not own Carrie she belongs to Stephen King.

**Chapter 3**

Tyson was still searching for what he was looking for, as he came across this one and last link. He clicked it; "Telekinesis; The power to move or to cause changes in objects by force of the mind…" he read as he continued to read the instructions. Tyson knew what he had. He has the power to move things. It explains a lot, the shower room light bulb, Miss. Judy's desk, and little Daichi. It all made sense.

Hilary was still pissed off at Max, she and he had been best friends. But in her heart, she really hated Tyson Granger with all her might, and wanted to hurt him bad.

Kai wrapped his arms around Hilary and said,

"I know, you hate Tyson and want to hurt him. I might have a criminal record, but I have the perfect Idea." Said Kai. Hilary looked at him and asked.

"What?" Kai looked at her and smiled.

"Pig blood for a Pig." Kai said, Hilary smiled and kissed him.

"I like it." But Hilary had no idea what he was implying.

Back in reality

"So. You and Hilary Tachibana, Friends until the end?" Mr. Dickenson, Max looked at Stanley and nodded 'no'

"I wouldn't say that." Max said, as an officer came in the room handing Mr. Dickenson a file of things that looked like either school work or anything.

"Then what would you say?" Max, shrugged and said,

"We had our differences. I like sugared sweets, and she likes dairy products. She's a back to front and I'm a front to back." Max said obviously knowing what the boy meant. To change the subject, Mr. Dickenson opened the file and pulled out a stack of papers, and read them.

"Do you know a girl named; Monica Jones?" Mr. Dickenson asked, Max had a hard time remembering the girl, but he didn't hear of her.

"No."

"She had and E-Mail from Hilary." He said a bit sternly.

"Oh! What did it say?" Max said sarcastically. Mr. Dickenson began to read it out.

"Dear moaning Monica; So I'm out of the prom but they're not going to get away with it. I do not exactly know but I assure you, girl. Every one is going to get a big –Expletive- Surprise." Mr. Dickenson read out loud as Max rolled his eyes.

"Now what do you suppose Hilary meant by that?" Said Stanley. Max shrugged.

Granger household

After school, Tyson had written down the simple instructions for how to use his powers. He laid the sheets of paper on his desk and read the first instruction.

"Step one; Clear your thoughts in order to begin flexing. Step two; gradually imagine the object moving. Step three; once object has been moved, steady keep on practicing." Tyson read out loud. When Tyson turned around to face his bed, he noticed his Grandfather had laid the News paper on his bed. His grandpa would read the paper once in a while, and when he was done, he would give it to Tyson to read after.

He picked it up and saw the first head line.

**Junior school dance burns down after freak accident**

Tyson looked at the readings at it said something about a eight year old girl that went by the name, Lucy Madison, and she saw in Tyson's same situation. She had set the Dance on fire after a group of kids teased and made fun of her; no one knew why it did.

Tyson knew Lucy must have had the same Telekinetic powers as him. He put the paper down and took out this metal spinning top he had when his dad gave to him before he ran away. His Beyblade.

He set it on the table next to his papers, but looked at the clock and noticed he had read the paper about the girl, Lucy Madison, and realized it was almost time for supper.

(That long?) Tyson thought in his head. He shock it off and emptied his mind, and began concentrating. He visualized his blade and the feeling in his mind and imagined it spinning. The Beyblade began to rotate scraping the table making a round indentation, and soon began spinning fast like it had been launched. His grand father's voice suddenly came in his mind while focusing.

"_Tyson. Have you said your prayers?_" His grand father said, Tyson breathing out the words in reply as the blade spind violently making a slight breeze.

"I'm talking to you!" Grand pa said loudly making Tyson shout while his mind had reached its limit.

"I SAID I'M SAYING THEM NOW!" Tyson screamed.

**Cr**_**A**_**cK!**

His stuff, such as his bed and desk had been lifted so violently that they made a loud thump when they hit the floor.

Tyson was stunned and at the same time amazed by his actions.

Emily's place

"What! Why not?" Emily said not believing her boyfriends words.

"I just feel guilty about going." Max said. Emily threw herself on her big pink fluffy bed holding her hello kitty pillow.

"Tell me why you're not going." Emily said kind of demanding a answer from her blond boyfriend.

"I want you to take, Tyson to the Prom." Max said trying to take Tyson's face out of his head.

"You want _me_ to take Tyson to the prom?" Emily said, not even believing the words that are coming out of his mouth.

"Yes, and make him feel….welcomed." Max said, Emily feeling sorry for the blue haired boy, he always had it rough. Emily feeling defeated and feeling sorry for Tyson, she made up her mind.

"Ok. Fine, I do feel bad for him. His grandfather's a lunatic, and everyone at schools being an asshole to him." Emily stated, putting a smile on Max's face.

"everyone is an asshole to him." Max stated, as Emily laid her eyes on the phone book next to her.

"I guess I'll give him a call." Emily said, picking up the phone book and flipping through the pages searching for Roy Granger.

Granger household

Tyson was cleaning his self getting ready to go down for supper, when the phone rang.

"Tyson! Could you get that?" Grandpa's voice rang out from downstairs.

Tyson went and grabbed the cordless, because grandpa thought it would be useful, and answered it.

"Hello?" He was shocked to notice the voice on the other end.

"Yeah, can I speak to Tyson?" Asked a girl's voice, thinking it was a prank.

"This is he."

"Hey. I know this might be straight up, but. I was wondering if you wanted to go the prom with me." Tyson frowned, and asked.

"Ok, who's this?"

"Oh. Emily, sorry. Anyway, would you?" Tyson had a hard time to process this in his mind.

"What?"

"Would you go to the prom with me?"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to."

"How can I be sure this isn't one of your dirty tricks?" Tyson asked, thinking he cleverly got Emily.

"It's not. I want you too have fun, common. You do deserve to have one night out, and have a fun time."

"Why do you want me to anyway? What if they laugh?" Tyson asked, thinking weather to go or not.

"They won't, and if they do; I'll burry them in my back yard and plant flowers over their remains." Emily said making Tyson snicker.

"Ok." He said, giving in. knowing he must have made Emily smile.

"Ok, so you pick me up or Max picks us up?" Emily asked, Tyson remembered the boy, Max. They where best friends in Kindergarten.

"Max picks us up." Tyson said, knowing Emily was relived with joy on the other end.

"Ok. So I see you at eight?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Tyson said starting to feel shaky and cold, or he was starting to feel nervous.

"Alright!" Emily said kind of over powered with happiness, "See you Friday."

"See you, bye!" Tyson said as she said her good byes.

Later that day

Tyson went down stairs for supper, and grandpa had ordered pizza. Thinking Tyson would love it, he took a bit out of it and was surprised at the taste, Grandpa loved it. Realizing he was on his third slice, and Tyson still on his first.

"You haven't touched your Pizza." Grandpa said. Tyson only replied,

"It has cheese, I get constipated."

"Just the lord's way of chastising you." Grandpa said shoving a piece in his mouth.

"Papa?" Tyson said, Grandpa looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I've been invited to the prom." Tyson said, for some reason it had thundered. Probably because it was starting to rain.

"_Prom?_" Grandpa said, as if it was a disgrace to his ears.

"Senior prom, it's a dance where we get to know each other and say goodbye to the stuff we do." Grandpa stared him down, Tyson only thinking he should tell him.

"The person who called was Emily, Emily York. She's a very nice girl, she'd promise to come in and meet you-"

"No." Grandpa said, silencing Tyson.

"I've already accepted." Tyson said,

"No, no, no." Grandpa said, knowing he'd loose his grandson to the devil that was entering him.

"Papa, please see that I have to...try to get along with people papa." Tyson said, telling him the truth, and crying with tears in his eyes, "I'm not like you. I'm weird; I mean everybody thinks I'm weird! I don't want to be!" Tyson cried, grandpa about to take a sip of his coffee.

"I want to try to be normal." Tyson said, as Grandpa threw his hot coffee at Tyson, but the coffee was lukewarm.

"You are not going!" Grandpa shouted.

"Papa! Please! Emily, she's a nice girl you'll like her, you'll really like her!" Tyson said trying to tell his grandfather,

"_Girl_." Grandpa growled, "Girls! Yes! The girls, the girls. Oh yes the girls."

"No!" Tyson shouted, his face feeling sticky, putting his hands on his ears. Grandpa grabbed his wrist hard.

"After the blood come the girls, like sniffing dogs! Grinning and slobbering. Listen I know where they take you in their-well you're not going!" Grandpa barked.

"I already said I would." Tyson said strong.

"You are not going and that is final!" Grandpa said.

"No." Tyson said sternly.

"Tell that _bitch_ you're not going or we're gonna move from here!" Grandpa shouted.

"_No._"

"We'll move from here and we'll never see that _bitch_ again." Grandpa said sternly noticing the window open and rain coming in. getting up and going to close it.

"Papa!" Tyson said, grabbing his hand.

"The rains coming in. I'm going to close that window." Tyson looked at the window and back at his grandfather.

"Papa, I'll get it. Please sit and talk with _me_!" Tyson said,

**C**_**r**_A**cK**

The windows, shutters, and doors all closed at once. Making Grandpa Jump back.

"Papa. Please sit and talk with me." Tyson growled, gritting his teeth, "Papa, I want you to know that things are gonna change around here. I'm going to that Prom." Tyson said thinking about how it would look like.

"_Witch_!" Grandpa shouted in a whisper.

"I'm not a witch! I can move things."

"That's Satins' power!"

"Papa! If I can concentrate hard enough I can move things!"

"You must give your power. You must never use it!" Grandpa shouted hoping he would drive his little satin out of the house. Tyson laughed, looking at his Grandfather with a crazy look.

"I'm not the only one! Other people can do it! I read about them on the internet!" Tyson yelled with his voice feeling strong and shaky.

"The _internet_?" Grandpa said the word like it was the Devils slang words.

"I'm going papa. You can't stop me."

"He entered your father and carried him off!" Grandpa said hoping Tyson would stop.

"He ran away Papa."

"The Devil tempted him."

"Whatever Papa, I'm going and you are not stopping me. I don't even want to talk about it anymore." Tyson said.

OXOXOXO

**A/N:**

Yes! I am done! Well not yet lol, I will be off for the holidays and will not up date chapter 4 during that time because I have no USB port on my laptop and more likely because it is 1997. Plus I have no internet, because I cannot afford it, but I can read and review on my Mobile phone, but it's messed up that I cannot update or check my Fanfic mail, so when it is January 11, I will be able to write chapter 4 and hopefully post it soon.

So I am thinking to have a Final Destination Fic, more likely for Beyblade, Like a Beyblade Final Destination, so I'm thinking to add my ideas and combine the movie scenes to it.

Plus I might have an idea to do a crossover fanfic, like a concert Fic but with Lyrics. Like Full metal Alchemist and Beyblade; Riza Hawkeye from FMA will do songs from Shania Twain (I'm her huge Fan; Plus my mom says I go crazy for her. True) and the blade barkers performing her songs, plus Mariah and Michael with join.

So all you readers, Have a nice happy Christmas and a happy new year.

Yours internally

Tyson Kinomiya Granger


	4. Chapter 4

**Intro:** Hey! I'm back! I'm now currently working on my other fic (Concert fic) and it is a FMA concert fic with Riza Hawkeye singing Shania twain. So any way I might post it up soon, now back to Prom Night.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or Carrie, they belong to their rightful owners.

**Chapter 4**

**Kenny's Testimony/interview**

"So you're looking at a boy like Tyson Granger, I mean he was always bullied by any kid in school. And finally at the end of his year, every one started to develop feelings for him." Kenny stated, "I mean I have nothing against him, but I'm sad he died and all, every one does, you know?" Said Kenny adjusting his glasses.

Mr. Dickenson thought of a question to ask if the boy might say something to reveal on what happened or something.

"How well did you know Hilary Tachibana and Max Tate?" When Mr. Dickenson said that, Kenny went back into his mind deep.

"I had a few classes with them but we weren't really friends. They where the popular kids in school. More likely from my point of view there was a food chain."

"And where was Tyson Granger on this food chain?" Mr. Dickenson asked hoping to get an answer from him.

"Ok; you got the popular kids on top, then student body president, such as myself, then the brains then the dorks." Kenny said, looking at Mr. Dickenson like he was innocent.

"Like I said; Where was Tyson on this food chain?"

"As far down as you can go, he was a black sheep."

Mr. Dickenson had another epiphany come into play.

"Did Hilary or Max give any indication that they where planning to harm Tyson?" Mr. Dickenson asked, Kenny had a frown crease across his forehead in confusion.

"You thing what happened is just because someone wanted to hurt Tyson?"

Decorating committee in the Gym

Max and Ray where busy painting the theme on the large canvas, but they still had time to chat though. The scenery was starting to look absolutely fantastic.

"I didn't think Emma would go for it?" Ray said, shortening Emily's name.

"Yeah, she's been agreeable since we shared our secrets." Max said, his cheeks kind of blushing.

"So, how are you going with it?" Ray asked.

"Ok, I do feel bad about Tyson." Max said, as he caught a glimpse of Hilary coming through the door.

"Has Hill said anything?" Max asked looking at Hilary walking through the door, Ray looked at him to where he was looking and noticed her.

"I don't know." Ray said looking at Hilary making her was as Mingming came to her side like she had something important, or more likely stupid, thing to tell her like 'I saw Jack walk by me and he smiled! Ahh!' something like that they where good for.

"Got your 911!" Hilary said holding up her cell phone and laughed, "Ever so dramatic!" Hilary said looking at the set-up.

"Ok. Just let me say, O.M.G!" Mingming said,

"What?" Hilary said getting excited.

Mingming dragged Hilary to a secluded spot and, but Hilary noticed she was holding a ballot box.

"Check this out!" she pulled out the ballot and handed it to Hilary.

"Ok, let's see; Miguel and Matilda, no way Matilda is in Drama class. Ok, Ray and Mariah, _Maybe_. Max and Emily? I didn't think-" Mingming snatched the ballot and said,

"Oops! That's the old Ballet, but _this_ is the new Ballet I'd like to Call 'Ballet 2.0!'" Mingming said as she pulled out the new one, and gave it to Hilary as she checked.

"_Tyson and Emily_!" She shrieked in a whisper and cursed.

"That _Retard_." She said as she handed the Ballet to Mingming.

"Yeah. It's like the whole worlds gone insane!" Mingming said, as an idea came into Hilary's mind.

"Mingming. You are a peach! I got to make a phone call." She said as she made her way out the Gym dialing her cell phone.

"Yeah, Kai? It's me Hill. You are never going to guess what I just found out. Oh! Hi Max!" she squealed. Waving stupidly at Max.

Tala Ivanov's testimony

Mr. Dickenson was looking at a profile and folded it back putting it down on the desk.

"I'm impressed Tala. Four counts of possession and grand theft auto. Parents must be really proud of you." Said Dickenson looking at the red haired Russian.

"My parents died when I was eight." Tala said, Mr. Dickenson looked at him with an 'Oh' look, "Not so funny now, is it?" Said Tala. To change the subject, Mr. Dickenson began to ask questions.

"Tala do you ever pal around with Kai Hiwatari?" Mr. Dickenson asked, Tala nodded 'no'.

"What about Hilary Tachibana? Or Max Tate?"

"Ok. I do." Tala said, looking out the window.

"Hey have you ever been up to old man Henry's farm? Up bye north Chamberlain?"

(A/N; I decided to use parts of the book for the location. I do not own Stephen King's Carrie.)

"No."

"Yeah. Well Henry has this neat security system and its useful because people kept on knocking down his hogs. It's great they take pictures in the dark, just like they where taken in broad daylight." Mr. Dickenson said as he pulled out some photos from a file.

There where pictures of Tala, Bryan, Hilary, and Kai.

"Yeah. Looking pretty chummy there I see. But where was Max? I don't-"

"What?"

"Well it was my understanding that, Max and Hilary planed the whole thing." Mr. Dickenson said.

Tala looked at Stanley and said right in the eye.

"Old man, you have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

Old man Henry's farm; Northern Chamberlain 

Tala, Bryan, Kai and Hilary jumped over the big fence as Tala carried the bucket, and Bryan the hammer.

"Dude? Isn't this a little work for a joke?" Tala said, Kai looked at him pissed off.

"Are you wising out?" Kai barked.

"No. It's a good joke. Good joke!" Tala said.

The gang of four scurried into the pig sty and picked the fattest pig they saw. Bryan jumped the fence and held the hammer up high, but there was something bugging him.

(Why are they so mean?)

"Common! Do it!" Kai shouted.

"You take it!" Tala said holding the hammer up to Kai. Kai looked at him like he was a wus.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kai said, not believing what Tala was saying, he wanted to feel what it was like murdering a pig.

Kai jumped the fence with a knife in his hand,

"Fine. But you gotta cut it's throat!" Kai ordered. Tala looking at the silver haired like he was crazy.

"Alright." Said Tala, as Kai took the hammer and circled the innocent pig.

Kai started to talk like a real psycho, but to the poor pig he saw.

"Little pigs, little pigs let me in. I'm gonna smash your little heads in and you won't have to worry about the bomb no more." Kai said in a sing song like stage.

"I'm going to bash your brains in," He said eyeing a pig, raising the hammer. And murdering the pig, making it squeal.

(Awe why do you have to be mean, Kai? He was innocent!)

After getting the blood from the pig Tala, Bryan and Hilary were looking at Kai like a psycho.

Day on the Prom 3; 35pm

Tyson called up Max and Emily to go to the mall and get a tuxedo. But Tyson had a hard time to leave the house because his Grandfather couldn't stop talking about how much sin he was doing.

Common! Going to the mall is no sin for crying out loud!

"So your grand pa is that bad?" Max asked, looking at him.

Tyson already found a tux with a red tie.

"Yeah, but he intends to be so obnoxious with sin. I get punished and get thrown in the closet for nothing! But I made him let me go to the prom, though."

"How'd you do it?" Emily asked.

"I-I said I'll pray for a week to make it up to him, he bought it, so I'm set." Tyson said, as Emily smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm not going." Said Max, Tyson looked and asked.

"Why?"

"My mom said we need dates to go to the Prom." Said Max.

XOXOX

(A/N; God! I am done Chapter 4!, sorry I took a long while updating. But now I'm done, Chapter 5 to go! By the way; I'm gonna add a twist to the ending a bit. So Arigatou!


	5. Chapter 5

**Intro;** Alright! I know the story line is either going to fast so here we go! Oh and a reminder. Remember on my Bio I said a fic called "Rock this country" well I remodeled it into a Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic, so you FMA fans can check out "Riza Hawkeye; Live in Dallas" for you Riza and Shania Twain Fans.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Beyblade or Carrie; they belong to their rightful owners.

**Chapter 5**

Normal POV

Mr. Dickenson entered the Granger house hold with other officers already on the scene, Mr. Dickenson went up stairs as one officer followed behind. Officer Doyle.

(A/N; Officer Doyle is one of the Stephen king characters in the book near the end. I do not own Doyle.)

"Well the house is a mess, pretty much everything." Said officer Doyle, he was right; the whole house looked like a tornado and a battalion came through there.

"Yes I see," Said Stanley, as he found a big brown book that had the schools name printed in big bold letters.

BEY-HIGH year book.

"I wonder what this could tell us?" Dickenson asked.

He opened the year book and flicked through the pages in alphabetical order, when he hit the T side, Tala and Tyson were the only two on the T side.

There was a small feeling the drawed Stanley's attention to the table mirror on the left side of the door.

A memory.

Tyson's room; 7; 30

"Red," Grandpa muttered, "I should have know it would be red." Grandpa said as he looked at the bowtie on his neck.

Tyson just ignored him.

"Tyson, please! You're my only grandson. I'm begging you! Take off that tuxedo, well go down together and burn it in the incinerator and pray for forgiveness. Please! Tyson, don't be like them." Grandpa pleaded, Tyson thought he loosing his mind. Well apparently he lost his mind when that coconut fell on his head in heaven or in his previous life.

"I'll try to be home by eleven." Tyson said, knowing he would forget.

"Please." Grandpa dropped to his knees and said it like one of those 80's or 70's horror movies.

"They're all going to laugh at you! They're all going to laugh-" Tyson hurried and grabbed his grand father by the wrists and calmed him down.

"They're not going to laugh at me!" Tyson said. Grandpa started to hit himself in the face as he drew blood from his nose.

Tyson was amazed at how quickly things were unraveling to himself.

"Stop hurting yourself papa!"

"I'm not! But Tyson! They're all going to laugh at you!" Grandpa kind of shouted, Tyson just stopped, held in a puzzled grip. Would they laugh? No Tyson knew his grand pa was crazy.

"Papa. Please." Said Tyson, He slowly concentrated his mind on his grandfather as he started to slide away from him on his knees, like one of those bad dreams you get.

"Stop it!" Grandpa looked at his grandson and shouted, "Stop that!"

"I love you papa." Tyson whispered as he was trying to push his grandpa out the door, "I'm sorry." Tyson said aloud as he slammed his door with his mind.

Prom Night; 8; 00pm 

Grand pa was sitting on the couch praying aloud as Tyson got more of a mile nervous, he was pacing around in circles waiting for Max's car to pull up on the drive way.

Grandpa finished his praying and soon started to babble useless words again.

"Tyson, she's not coming." Ryo said as he gazed at the outside, knowing if they didn't; Grandpa would probably murder Tyson in cold blood.

"No, they're not going to come." When Grandpa said his last sentence, Tyson heard tire screeches coming from the outside. Grandpa suddenly got p and started to panic,

"Tyson! You can stay with me; I'll awnser the door and I'll tell her that you're sick-I'll tell her that you've changed your mind!" Tyson noticed his grandpa was sinking his nails in his arms, Tyson had enough for one day.

"SIT DOWN!" he shouted as grandpa flew back to the sofa.

"Just sit there papa and _don't_ say a word until I'm gone!" Tyson pointed.

"I'll be home early." He said as he already said his 'I love you's

"Though shall not suffer a witch to live." Grandpa muttered.

Bey-high school parking lot

Max pulled up to the Gym with a smile on his face, Tyson was ready to freak, but he was nervous. Max was really happy to see Tyson happy, it made him happy as well.

"Scared?" Emily asked, looking at Tyson's features.

"Yeah. You?"

"Same here." She chuckled. Tyson opened the door and went to Emily's side and opened the door for her. Max noticed that Tyson was suddenly acting different since the invitation to the prom.

Emily took Tyson's hand, but she couldn't help but notice the difference to Tyson as well. From a scared and vulnerable boy to a quite looking confident one. Emily had a faint feeling in her gut. Something was going to happen tonight, and soon.

Back in reality; Max's testimony

Mr. Dickenson was trying his hardest to figure out the switching persona from Tyson, but he didn't know why. He felt like asking what happened from Emily's point of view, but there were a dozen bodies that were uncounted for.

"Do you know what happened then?" Stanly asked, Max shook his head, not knowing what really did happened.

"Nope, not a thing, but I think you should ask Kenny what happened that night. I just saw him in the hall." Said Max. That was Mr. Dickenson's next plan though.

"Yes I should." Mr. Dickenson said as he gestured for the officer.

At the Prom

Tyson came into view and he seemed pretty into him self tonight. Kenny was walking by the entrance when he noticed Him and Emily. When he looked around the whole Gym, about seven or nine kids were shocked. Shocked to see Tyson at the prom with Emily York.

Tyson had a smile that seemed like lust, like he was a different person like everyone was expecting. Tyson and Emily made their way towards an empty table near the dance floor, Tyson pulled a chair for Emily as she looked at him with a question mark on her head. He did seem different.

The Gym was decorated with blue and white silver-like tinsel, and with a hint of Red here and there. From Emily's point of view; it looked amazing.

"Wow, I love the setting they've done." Emily commented, Kenny came up to them with a smile looking at both Tyson and Emily.

"Tyson! Wow...you look amazing!" Kenny said as he nodded at Emily.

"Hey Kenny. How's it going?" Asked Tyson, Kenny noticed the difference with Tyson, he thought he was finally feeling accepted after all these years.

"Good, and you?"

"Same here." Said Tyson, Kenny looked like he was speechless; but he was.

"Well I got to run, see ya!" Kenny exclaimed as he ran off to somewhere beyond the crowd.

They took their seats as Miss Kincaid came walking by.

"Hey." She said as she was dressed in a pretty pink and red dress with frills on her top. She looked amazing.

"Hi Miss Kincaid." Tyson greeted as she took a seat.

"God! My feet are killing me!" She said as she took off her shoe and massaged her heel.

"I'm going to go and talk with Ray and  
Mariah, is that Ok with you?" Emily asked as Tyson nodded. She smiled and went off to Ray and Mariah's direction.

"Wow, I remember; I couldn't wait to graduate." Said Miss Kincaid.

"Really?" Tyson said as he leaned over to her side.

"Yeah I hated high school."

"Same here, well no offence."

"Preach into the choir, none taken." She reassured him as he smiled.

"Just remember; none of this is going to matter after graduation. Like studying or so. Ooh! I highly recommend the ten year reunion." She said as she had a big smile across her face.

"Why?" Tyson chuckled.

"Because in ten years…everyone changes. Like the popular girls will be fat, the cute boys will go balled and have beer bellies." Miss Kincaid said as Tyson started to chuckle.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And the miserable ones," Kincaid said looking at Tyson closely in the eyes, "They turn out just fine."

Tyson smiled. Knowing Miss Kincaid was a person he could trust.

"Thank you." Tyson said, as if it was the only way to brighten up his day.

"Any time." Kincaid said as she hugged him.

Emily had came back after hanging with Mariah and Ray. She smiled when she saw Tyson having a fun time, it made her happier.

"Hey guys." She said as Kincaid broke apart from Tyson.

"Having fun?" Kincaid said as she looked at Emily.

"The best there is." She said as she chuckled. Miss Kincaid walked away as she smiled. Emily sat down as she looked at the stage.

Tyson had an annoying look on his face, when Emily noticed she was about to ask him, he said; "My Grandpa must be doing his so called prayers now, thinking I'm the devil incarnated." He said annoyed. Emily leaned closer to him.

"He's been beating you?" She said concerned. Tyson nodded.

"Yep. Everyday for no reason!" Tyson said as he had an image of his grandfather beating him with a plastic Jesus.

"That's hard." Emily said as she changed the subject.

Granger household 

Grand pa Granger finished his praying as he went to the kitchen and picked up a knife and some food, and started chopping at it. He was angry at what was going through his grandson's mind.

Prom

It was Voting time, and nothing happened yet.

"Sweet, we're on here!" Said Tyson as Emily was wondering if he would be worried about it, but no.

"did you want to decline?" She said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Hell no." Said Tyson, Emily was surprised at what he said.

Tyson picked up a pencil from the table and scratched the square on his and Emily's name.

Somewhere in Chamberlain

Kai and Hilary just finished having their intercourse, and Kai got up after dropping his back on his bed. Kai started giggling making Hilary think he wanted more pleasure.

Kai had a great view of the school out of his window, his giggles subsided as he said; "Pig blood for a pig."

Hilary smiled as she got up and pulled her pants on.

They drove up behind the back of the school where the backdoor was, and walked through as Kai started to explain the plan.

"Pull the rope hard. But you got to give it a little slack, and when you feel the bucket go…we run." Kai said as Hillary replied.

"But I want to see that idiots face when he sees it's blood." Kai tensed less as he thought it was good.

"Ok. We'll stay for ten seconds." Said Kai as they made it to the balcony, but their trap was already set, and all they had to do was pull and run. They knew Tala and Bryan would get caught when the police dusted the bucket for prints. Kai was a complete maniac.

Reality

"What?" Said Kenny when he heard what Mr. Dickenson said.

"The Ballots when tampered with." Said Mr. D, as Kenny counted the ballots himself.

"Ray and Mariah where supposed to be the King and Queen." Said Kenny as he placed them back in the bag.

Prom

Judy Tate was about to open up the envelope as the whole Gymnasium was dead silent. She opened the envelope and opened the card, then spoke.

"Emily York and Tyson Granger." When she spoke, the whole school went into shock, and then followed by applause.

"It's working!" Hilary said as she received a wink by Mingming and Tala.

"Yes." Kai said, holding Hilary's hands ready to pull the rope with her.

Time seemed forever when Tyson and Emily where standing upon the crowd as he received a staff and Emily her flowers.

Hilary and Kai where into the moment when they noticed their own hands where shaking.

Tyson never felt so happy in his life. He held his staff high. When a drop of liquid hit his forehead, he toughed his forehead and looking on his finger seeing blood.

"Now!" Kai growled as they both felt their hands pull on the rope.

When Tyson looked up. He seen a bucket, and it tipped over, then the crimson red liquid all dumped on his and Emily.

(A/N; Sorry! But I want to stop here for now. I'll reveal the Ending with a different twist, so Review! Thank you if you loved it. XD Chapter Six! In progress. Lol.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Intro; **alright ppl! Chapter six! The end will be revealed in a different way than Stephen Kings way. But my ending is like fixed; as in…well I won't tell you the ending, because I'll spoil it. Here we go!

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Beyblade or Carrie. They belong to their owners.

**Chapter 6**

Kenny's testimony

Mr. Dickenson looked at the boy with some wide eyes, not believing what they done to Tyson. Kenny had a scared look in his eyes, but when Mr. Dickenson noticed; he asked.

"Why do you look frightened?" Kenny shot up a glance and looked at Mr Dickenson in the eyes.

"Something not from this world." Kenny whispered in his fear. Mr. Dickenson nodded for him to go on.

"It's a little hazy in my mind…the doors slammed, and…water…zapping…_Death!_" Kenny shuddered; "I can't remember because of all the screaming going on. But Miss Kincaid and I got out fine, then _he_ got out and—" Mr. Dickenson put his hand on the boy's and nodded for his to stop. Kenny had tears rolling down his eyes, seeing the fear which deeply injured the poor boy.

"Let me go and get miss Kincaid." Said Dickenson. Kenny nodded, getting up and walking out seeing his—yet former—teacher. Receiving a look from her.

Kincaid had a Band-Aid on her nose, she had the same fear in her expressions as she seen the boy walk by.

Prom 8; 00pm

The blood finished pouring down on him and Emily. Tyson was more covered with it, the whole gymnasium was silent. Tyson could smell the stench of rotten blood, quickly his mind accelerated and the blood cleared from his eyes. Seeing everyone looking at him in shock. Tyson had his mind accelerate so fast, fast that he didn't hear anyone. Tyson's vision blurred as people started laughing, hearing Emily scream.

"What the hell!" but that wasn't enough. They kept laughing.

The bucket came sliding down from a rope and landed hard on Emily, knocking her out on the floor slipping off the stage. Tyson held his hands up to his face as he seen through the prison of his fingers. Then a faint sound of his grandfather came screaming onto his mind.

_They're all gonna laugh at you!_

Then he heard and seen everything clear, seeing Mingming with her bratty face turning red from laughing to hard.

_They're all gonna laugh at you!_

Some kids he remembered from the shower

_Plug it up! Plug it up!_

_They're all gonna laugh at you!_

Seeing Miss Kincaid and Tate, thinking that they where on his side.

_Trust me Tyson, you could trust me._

hearing Miss Kincaid's voice. It seemed like a lie to him now.

_We're all sorry Tyron._

Tyson heard Miss Tate's voice as he knew they all lied to him, this is where they all wanted him. Covered in blood, being a laughing stock. They got it, it was satisfying them all.

Tyson looked around and seen Mingming and Tala making a break for it.

_I'm not going to let them go!_ Tyson thought.

Tyson's mind pushed as a full feeling of energy penetrate everyone as they all gasped, like something was pulling the air out of their throat. Mingming and Tala stopped; holding their chest as all the exits slammed shut. Tala made a quick run as he threw his hand forward as the last door slammed hard in his arm breaking a few bones.

It was time to teach them all a lesson. Tyson forced his mind hard, harder than he ever did before. Tala was screaming so loud as everyone looked at him in wonderment.

There was a sudden quake as tables shook and drinks toppled over.

The incident with Tala didn't bother everyone as they all resumed laughing. Tala looked at the door in wonderment.

"What was that?" Tyson could see Tala mouth, but he didn't bother.

Miss Judy and Ray went over to assist with Emily as they said she wasn't breathing. Mariah went in front of Tyson as Kincaid snapped her fingers trying to snap him out of his state.

Tyson snapped out of his fear as his mind pulsated sending a shock down his spine and back up as Kincaid went flying off the stage. Tyson gasped as he jumped off the stage, luckily he didn't fall over. He gathered all of his strength and tried to run out of the gym, but then someone stuck their foot out and made his trip. Making an 'Oof' sound as more people busted out laughing.

Tyson got up and ran out into the lobby as the outside. Coming along the lawn by the parking lot, he tripped. Looking at the sky, how it looked so peaceful, he thought.

_No, I won't run away this time. I'll use it if I wanted to._

Tyson got up, walked to the lobby as Kincaid was about to walk out. She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"What in the world happened to me?" Kincaid asked as she looked him in the eyes. Tyson only replied with a deep voice.

"Pay back."

_C_rA_cK!_

The doors slammed shut in front of Kincaid as she flew back from the impact. Tyson laughed evilly as he went back up to the small window on the door.

Looking at everyone in the room slowly turning back into talking—probably about him—. He sent a huge pressure surge causing the light fixtures to blow their fuses and spark. Soon, the quake returned as Tyson pushed the hardest.

The Teenagers got up from their chairs as they ran around to find an exit as they all pushed each other along the doors squishing each other.

Tyson knocked a light fixture down as it caused a fire to the paper decorations, which soon spread to the corners to the Gym.

Mingming pushed herself out of the crowded doors as she punched a guy in the nose screaming; "Get out of the way!" then stood their screeching her mouth off as he focused on the Basket ball hoop, unlatching a bolt as it swung down crashing into Ming Ming's back, then the whole board detached and landed hard cracking her skull.

Mariah and Ray picked up Emily as they tried carrying her into the non-crowded area of the Gym. Soon when Mariah was about to get her jacket, her chair and table started to fly around, soon everything was flying.

"What the Hell?" She muttered.

Tyson looked at the ceiling as he seen the water system. Then the hose on the right.

He focused on the hose as the valve turned full blast as the water pressure pushed around some people. Tyson reached high as he tripped the water as it started to rain in the Gym. Water started to flood as it seeped out from under the door.

Miss Judy went up stage as she tried to calm the students down as the amp sparked as she got electrocuted.

Kincaid seen Kenny as he was screaming his head off.

"Kenny. Kenny? Kenny! Look at me, come with me, Ok?" she shouted as he nodded.

Chaos was all around them as Kincaid seen an air vent, with quick thinking, she grabbed a chair as Kenny caught on to what she was doing.

Tyson caught glimpse of a score board as he tried to knock it down, jiggling the cords as one by one snapped.

Kincaid and Kenny got the vent open as Mariah went in as she pulled Emily, then Ray, Kenny and Kincaid last.

She looked at the door as she seen Tyson smiling evilly, she screamed; "Tyson!" when she heard a snap, she seen the board ready to fall, "Everybody get off the floor! Christ! Someone get off the floor!" She screeched. Jumping on the chair as it slipped from under her feet and grabbing onto the ledge just in time, but was barley hanging on.

The score board had fallen as it sends an electrical shock from the water streaming from the kids as they looked like they where doing the electric slid or the moon walk. Tyson could feel the electricity flowing passed his feet as he directed the electricity away as it passed.

Tyson let go of the doors as he made his way down the corridor as fire channeled passed his as the windows blew off, swinging the doors open as he walked out slamming them hard breaking off the hinges. Letting the whole building burn down to the ground.

Max Opened the door when he heard a loud explosion coming in the schools direction, his heart jumped a couple of beats as he seen the ominous orange glow flicker in the distance.

Max quickly grabbed the keys for his car as he went speeding out of the drive way, and driving like a maniac into town. And coming onto the gas station near the school as he seen a block-aid in the middle of the road, he put the car in park as he ran out to officer Doyle was arguing in his radio.

"What happened to the School?" Max panicked, officer Doyle waved his hands in the air as he replied.

"Go home, there's nothing you can do here." He said as they heard an explosion from the front of the hair salon. Then quickly making it's way to the pharmacy near the gas station as the power lines in the distance disconnected, then more explosions and random flying debris.

The gas cans started to rattle as a hose fell off its harness and started spilling gas all over the street. Then they felt a small vibration coming from the tanks as they squirted more gasoline. Max started to panic more as he made his way to the car. Ready to start it as he seen a silhouette in the dim light and randomly smoke. He squinted his eyes as he whispered a name

"Tyson?" Max opened the door and shouted the name again; "Tyson!" when Max shouted, the street light fell as it sparked setting the gasoline on fire. Quickly he started the engine and speeded out before it blew up.

Tyson was almost finished doing his plan for revenge. Sending a fire ball into several houses, and blowing up several cars. He was almost home when he slowed his trail of destruction, and stopped when he noticed he was home.

The door swung open as the up stairs bath-tub was turned on from his mind. He made his way up slowly as he entered the bathroom, and walked into the tub as he laid down, telling his clothes get soaked. Without touching the valves, he shut them off, then he heard his grandfather enter the room as he looked horrified; Grandpa kneeled down as he put a hand on his head.

"Grand pa?" Tyson said as his voice was tight.

"I thought I told you your sin would find you." Tyson closed his eyes as he cried.

"Hold me Papa." Grand pa held his head and started talking.

"When your dad gave you to me…..I wanted to die, but he forced you on me." Tyson slowly stopped crying as his grand father sighed.

"Papa?" Grand pa put a finger on his lips showing for him to stay quiet.

"We pray. Pray for the greater good." Tyson nodded his head as he said 'yes'

"Now I lay thee down to sleep." Grand pa said as Tyson repeated.

"I pray thy lord thy soul to keep, and if I die before I wake." Grand pa said as Tyson was surprised as grand pa slid Tyson's head into a plastic bag, then pushed his head down into the water as the bag filled up.

Tyson was quickly suffocating as his mind pushed grand pa onto the toilet. Tyson frantically took the bag from his head as he made his way down the stairs as he fell down them. Crawling into the kitchen as his grand father came down the stairs with a crazy look in his face.

Grand pa grabbed his feet and placed the plastic bag over his head again as he slowly suffocated, Tyson was kicking. Kicking hard as he finally passed out.

Grand pa calmed some, then. Tyson's hand grabbed his arm as Tyson looked hard, deep into his chest as his mind squeezed his heart as he suddenly cached a heart attack. Grand pa slowly let go of his grip as he fell to the floor with a thump, and died.

Tyson laid back down the floor with the plastic bag still firmly held in place, and him to also died.

XOXOXOX

Max was driving in a random street when he thought something had passed right through him as the window suddenly cracked. Max pulled over when a thought suddenly came into mine; "I have to save him!"

Max seen a truck approaching as he noticed it was Kai and Hilary.

"Those fucks. They caused this!" Max muttered to himself as their truck suddenly lifted and tossed onto a down power line as the vehicle exploded.

Max jumped out of his rage when he noticed he was simply imagining the incident with his mind. Max shook off the thought as he drove towards Carlin Street, noticing the feeling in his gut told him to go in and hurry.

Max got out of his car and rammed into the door breaking it down, getting up shaking off the dust, he glanced into the kitchen seeing a set of feet. Max slowly walked over when he seen Tyson with a plastic bag over his head, he hurried and yanked the bag off his head, then suddenly Tyson took a deep gasp. Max was shaking uncontrollably as Tyson's words where.

"What. . . What happened?" Max let go of the bag as he looked at Grandpa Granger.

"What did I do?" Max replied as he grabbed his arm.

"Let's go."

Miss Kincaid's Testimony

"It's not like I saw a strange light in the sky, or Jesus' face on a tertian. I'm talking about something that wasn't supposed to happen!" Kincaid said as she looked at Stanley in the eye.

"Ok. . . so what did you see on Prom Night?" Dickenson asked again.

"I was hanging from an air vent, pissing my pants, and trying not to get electrocuted. I did not see anything." Kincaid said shaking her head. "But two weeks ago. . .i saw a steel desk move across the floor with no one even touching it, and six inches I had measured."

"Miss Kincaid, are you trying to tell me something from a weekly news headline?"

"No. I'm just giving you the facts." She said smartly.

"We have a couple of bodies uncounted for and this boy is one of the ones we are looking for." Dickenson said as she looked down.

"I know that. But half of those kids I went to school and taught them everyday." Kincaid said as she had a few tears in her eyes.

"I am truly sorry for your lost Miss Kincaid." Dickenson said as he signaled for that officer from the hall.

Chamberlain Cemetery

Max and a blond teenager were standing by the grave of Tyson and Ryu Granger, The blond teen looked so much in discouragement, Max put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"It wasn't you fault." He said as he repeated. "It wasn't your entire fault."

The blond teen looked at his and said; "Where are we going to go now?" Max looked at the blond boy with a soothed look in his eyes.

"We're going to go some where far, and hopefully no one can recognize us." Max said, the blong bioy put a hand through his hair as he pulled off his wig.

"I think no one can know we're here." Said Tyson. He went towards his grandfather's grave as he laid the flowers down as a hand came up and grabbed his. Tyson was screaming like a maniac, he was looking at Max who was being dragged down into the ground.

XOXOX

Tyson suddenly awoke. When he noticed he was in his room, but something seemed different. He was in his own room, and then he realized it.

"Oh. It was all just a dream." And when Tyson said that, he looked at his curtains and visualizing them opening, then they did.

Tyson actually had the Power Telekinesis. The things that where true; Max was actually his best friend, and was dating Emily for a good while. Ray and Mariah where also dating and pretty much where Tyson's friends, and Kai and Hilary weren't mean to him. Tyson and Hilary have been dating since 8th grade. And Mr. Dickenson wasn't even a detective, just the principal at the school and Miss Tate was a Technician. His dad never ran away, but Hiro did run away. Grand pa really loved his but never laid a hand on his grandson. Nothing in his dream was real.

But some of the facts stood the same. Tyson with the power and his mother was dead.

Tyson went down stairs and seen his dad making himself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Dad!" He said in a hyped voice. Bruce turned and smiled at his son.

"Morning son. How was your sleep?" Said Bruce as he took the bowl into the living room as the football game was on.

"Good. Just had a nightmare from watching that movie last night. Carrie." Said Tyson as yawned.

"I thought I told you not to watch a horror movie before you go to bed?" Said his father in a loving voice.

"I know dad." He said as he smiled, knowing everything is the way he wanted it to be.

(A/N: Thank you everyone who has been reading my story. Thank you so much! Now this is the last and final chapter for this fic. Thank you for the people who are still reviewing! Arigatou! I will be writing a sequel in August or September, because I am doing this and to day is the 9th of June 2011 and it is my final day of school. And I will post a sequel in august or September. Thank you all again, and to the people who have reviewed!)


End file.
